Prego?
by yoaifanatic22
Summary: Rory and Sam are a very sexual couple. What happens when Rory gets knocked up? How will Sam react? SLASH! Rated M for later chapters.


Sam's POV

It was a normal Monday morning, my alarm rang at 6:30, like it always did. I hated that damned clock for waking me up from the best Rory fantasy ever. I groggily got up and unplugged the 'dream killer'. I yawned and stretched on my way to the restroom. After freshening up and brushing my teeth I got dressed. I went back into the restroom to comb my hair. Once I was sure I was decent I grabbed my keys and exit my bedroom and go down the hallway.

'Finn! You coming or what?' I called as I enter Finn's room.

'I'm going with the what for today. Rachel's time of the month, not so eager to see her today.'

'Good luck dude. Thank god I don't have to worry about that stuff.' I said secretly teasing my friend.

'Yeah, lucky you. Rory doesn't have a cycle so you can have sex 365 days a year if you wanted.'

'I know, god I love that horn ball.' I said thinking of my amazing boyfriend of two years, as a smile crossed my face. The smile slowly turned into a smirk recalling our 'study date' two weeks ago. Though we didn't really study for the test, we studied each others mouths.

'OK, I'll catch you later bro.' I said. Leaving his room, and making my way to the front door. Only to be stopped by a furious looking Kurt.

'Um, hey'

'Um hey, my foot!' he growled giving me his coldest glare. I wonder why he's so pissed off, and what does it have to do with me. I knew an angry Kurt was like a blood thirsty gay lion, so I picked my words carefully.

'Dude, did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry.'

'Next time you and Rory decide to have phone sex at three in the fucking morning try to at least keep it down! And would it kill you to hold the damn phone to your ear, is speaker phone really necessary, Samuel? The walls are paper thin and my room is right next to yours. I don't care if you want to suck him til he explodes in your trouty mouth.' After Kurt finished his rant his phone in his pocket. He fished it out and smiled at the screen, then looked back at me with the deadly glare.

'Blaine just saved you' as he turned and walked into the kitchen. Leaving me completely shocked and redder than strawberries.

'S-sorry' I mumbled and dash to my old pick up truck, I quickly start up the engine and drive. I pulled up to Brit's place I get out of the truck and knock on the door. Surprisingly Santana opens the door in only her black laced bra and the skirt to her Cheerios uniform.

'Sup Trouty, here to take your Lucky Charms to School' she says as she let me in. I look at her with a confused look, I guess she read my mind.

'I spent the weekend here.' she said like it didn't matter that she was in front of me only half dressed. I wondered if she knew she was in this state.

'Um, Santana…you need a shirt.' I said looking at anything but her. She scoffed at me, and walked up stairs.

'Lucky! Ya boo is hers!' she yelled. And not long after Rory walked down the stairs, giving me an unreadable look.

'H-hey Sam.' he said not looking me in the eyes. Wanted to ask what was wrong but again I was met by a pissed off face. This time it was Brittany. This really shocked me, she usually looks…lost. Now she looked pissed off at me. She opened up her mouth to say something. Rory quickly jumped and covered her mouth before she said anything.

'Brit…I know you're mad but I have to tell him. Ok'

'Fine Rory leprechaun. But if he starts acting funny me and my unicorns will stampede him.' she said in her normal confused yet sure voice as she walked past me. She looked me dead in the eyes and bucked at me, like she was thug straight out of jail. I cocked a brow at her as she went upstairs.

'What's with her?' I asked him.

'Oh…um…she's on her cycle' he lied. I could tell whenever he lies. He bites his lips when he lies about anything.

'Rory, you're lying to me aren't you? What's goin on Ror?' I ask in my serious yet friendly voice.

He gave me a sad and worried smile. H walked closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. And what he did next confirmed that something was wrong. He walked away from me and exited the house. He's NEVER walked away from a kiss. He normally deepens the kiss or even try to pull me to the side so we could do more than kiss. If Rory walks away from a kiss this has to be something serious.

'Sam! Hurry up!' he yelled from the truck. I shake out my previous thought as I walked to truck. Quickly I get in and start the engine for the second time today. We got to school early so I had time to ask what was wrong. We held hands like we always do. Since we won nationals the whole 'Hummel Effect' occurred, Kurt inspired every guy to come out. That and the 'Lopez Virus' brought out the lesbians so all sexuality was accepted now.

We decided to stop by his locker first today since we had time to. I leaned against the lockers while he stacked his history book in his bag. I decided to ask now.

'Rory, what did you need to tell me?' I asked looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I prayed with all I was worth he wasn't breaking up with me. My heart sank at the thought of Rory not loving me anymore.

'What are you talking about, Sammy?' he asked, he was fully aware of what I was talking about. I could just tell.

'You told Brit that you had to tell me something. Did I do something bad? I'm sorry, please don't break up with me! I need you.' I said it all in one breath. I knew I was rambling but who wouldn't. I mean would any want to lose Rory.

'Sam, Sam…breath. I'm not breaking up with you. Not now, not ever.' he said looking me dead in the eyes, setting it all in stone. I smile at him and kiss his cute little button nose. He scrunches his nose like he always did, God how cute is he! He smiles his cutest smile at me before his face dropped into sadness.

'Sam…you wanna know why I would never dump you?' he said still looking at the floor. I can tell the answer is very important to him.

'Yes.'

I can see a tear roll down his slightly flushed cheek. I immediately pull him into a hug. I comb my fingers through the boy's brunet hair, whispering calming words to him. Once he calmed down. He freed himself from my arms, and grabbed my hand the dragged me into the janitor closet. He locked the door behind us. I was now totally confused…I knew this wasn't for sex. I had a strict no sex at school policy and he respected that…right?

'Sam, you're perfect. You deserve better than me, I know you love me, I love you too. I hate the fact that it's all going to change.' he said as he fought his tears.

'What are you talking about? Nothing will change the way I feel about you.' I said as I hugged him again. What would make him think like this?

'Sam…I-I'm pregnant.' he said as he burst into tears and sobs. Me on the other hand froze. I didn't move or even blink. After five minutes of crying he stopped crying and pulled back to look at my face. I was still frozen.

'Sam?' he said, I still couldn't move. I guess I started to scare him a bit. He started to violently shake me. Slowly I came back to reality.

'Sam! Did you hear me! I'm pregnant!'

'W-what…how? You're a guy and -and what?' I stuttered. I have no idea what to think right now. My boyfriend is Prego. I don't know if I cant believe it or just don't want to believe it.

'Two days ago I woke up and my stomach hurt and I threw up. Brittany got worried when I didn't throw up rainbows, so she drove me to the hospital. The doctors did a bunch of test and told me I was two weeks pregnant. Sam I'm sorry.'

I was so shocked my legs kinda gave out and I fell to the floor, landing on my ass. He rushed forward to help me up, once I was up on my feet I started to scan my memory.

'Two weeks…the study date!' I said slapping myself for not using a condom. I cant believe my dumb mistake did this to Rory. God Rory…I cant imagine what he's feeling right now. The shock of being knocked up, being a knocked up guy in high school and having to tell your boyfriend. That's without telling your parents. I probably just ended his life with one screw up.

'I'm so sorry Rory-I'

'I knew you would say that! You're going to dump me now!' he almost immediately burst into tears. I quickly (almost at the speed of light) rush to my boyfriend's side. I hugged him in spite of him hitting me trying to get me to let him go. I only tightened my grip on him, and kissed the top of his head.

'Rory, breaking up with you never crossed my mind, and it never will. Rory I'm so sorry I did this to you. I was just-and your voice and… I'm rambling aren't I?'

He finally calmed down, he even giggled a bit at my stupidity. He pulled back a bit and looked at me with teary eyes and a smile. He gave me a innocent chaste kiss on the lips. He broke the kiss and playfully hit on the head, like he always did.

'Yes, Sammy, yes you are.' he said with a breath taking smile.

'S-so…how does this work? Do you go through the normal stuff, nine months, mood swings, cravings and stuff like that.' I said.

'Yeah the whole thing. But I have no…that, so they have to…cut it out.' there was some fear in his voice, made my heart break.

'Rory…I don't care what happens are how the baby comes out, we are in this together.' I said holding his hand.

'Do you really mean it Sam? I'm gonna get…fat.' looking shy and embarrassed, the same way he looked the 'first time'. Samuel Evans stop it! These thoughts got Rory pregnant in the first place.

'Rory we made that baby so we will take care of it. I promise I'm not leaving you.'

'I love you Sam Evans.'

'I love you too Rory Flannigan.'

I lift up his shirt and stare at his belly, thinking about the life we created together. My first child, my first real love. Two thing that will never change. Never. I'm going to be the best Dad I can possibly be, I'm going to take care of my baby and Rory. My babies.

'I love you too.' I said before kissing Rory's stomach, making him blush a beautiful shade of pink.

Suddenly a thought hits me like punch to the gut. I stood up and grabbed Rory's hand and pull him out of the janitors closet. People filled the halls now, a few of them stared at us with either shocked, proud, jealous or disgusted faces.

'They must think we were having sex in there.' I said thinking out loud. I look over and see Rory turn red at what people thought of him. I squeeze his hand comfortingly. He gives me a faint smile and we walk to my locker.

This time he leaned against the lockers while I got my books.

'Hey, Sam why were you in such a rush to get out of the janitors closet?' he asked, genuinely confused by my sudden need for speed.

'Rory you're pregnant with my child, I cant have you inhaling toxic cleaning supplies. That has to be bad for the baby. I'm taking care of everything, I wont let you be stressed, sore or anything. To be honest I'm not gonna let you do anything. So sit back and relax because I'm gonna spoil you rotten.' I only half joked as I took his bag carried it for him. He giggled and I kissed him on the cheek.

'Come on I have to get you to class on time. You're not a chick. Being Prego doesn't mean late for you.' I say before turning and walking towards his class.

He laughed and followed me. He hooked our arms together. He leaned against me the whole time. Soon, too soon if you ask me, we were in front of his class. Class…oh my god CLASS!

'Rory. What are you gonna do about school?' I ask concern dripping off of my voice.

'Way a head of you I know I was suppose to leave next year but since I'm with child, I legally have to stay. I'm going to be home schooled once I start to show, and once I'm done with the paperwork my family can come to America to take care of me too. When my deal with Brit's family is over that is. I told them about the baby last night they said they were ok-ish.' he strained that 'ish' in a way that sparked my interest.

'What do you mean by ok-ish?'

'Pa said if you didn't accept the child he'd cut off your dick, chop it up in front of you then spoon feed it to you. Ma said if you disrespect me in anyway she'd rip off your balls and sew them into your eye balls. Seamus said if you steal any of the sweets he'd claw off your face, rip off your head, remove your internal organs and make cakes, pies and smoothies out of what's left of you.'

Rory said it all as if it were dirt under his nails! His family wants to kill me. They must really really really love him…and sweets.

'How old is Seamus?'

'He's ten.'

'When will your family get here again?' I asked.

'The latest is… about a month.'

'Oh boy'

**Please review! The more review the sooner the update!**


End file.
